A Fun Karaoke Night Out
by braincandy1
Summary: Our favorite Mortal Instruments characters go out for a fun night of karaoke.


"Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeec!" Isabelle screamed, running to his room. Alec looked up from his book.  
"What?" he asked, suspiciously.  
"Uhm…doyouwanttogokaraokeingtonight?" Isabelle spewed.  
"Come again?"  
"Do you want to go karaoke tonight?"  
"No." he said, turning back to his book.  
"You can bring Magnus, though I was already going to ask him." Isabelle said, voice dripping with hope.  
"Fine. I'll go." Alec sighed, getting up.  
"Yay! Clary, Jace!" she screamed, running down the hall. Alec sighed. He stretched and went to the TV room, where Magnus was watching Doctor Who reruns.  
"Uhhm…Magnus…" Alec started, getting a suspicious look from Magnus.  
"What?" he said, sitting up.  
"Do you want to go karaoke with me tonight? Isabelle wants to go."  
"No."  
Alec sighed walked over to where he was sitting on the couch.  
"Please." He begged, giving him big puppy dog eyes.  
"No…" he looked away, visibly straining. Alec moved closer, and gave him a passionate kiss.  
"Pleeease."  
"Fine…but you will pay." Magnus said, pulling Alec onto the couch and closing the door with a blue spark.  
"Oh, I see…"

* * *

"Jace, Clary, get out here!" Isabelle yelled, banging their doors.  
"What?" they both groggily appeared from the same door, surprising Isabelle only for a moment.  
"We're going to go karaoke tonight, wanna come?"  
"Who's 'we'?" Jace asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Simon, Alec and Magnus…and me, obviously."  
"No." Jace said, turning around, only to be stopped by Clary's arm.  
"Come on, it'll be fun."  
"Fine…but only for Clary. And because I want to hear Simon's horrible singing."  
"Yay! Meet outside at 7 ok?"  
"Muh." He mumbled, returning to his room.

* * *2 Hours Later* * *

"Ok, let's go!" Isabelle said, jumping up ahead. The others followed, talking and joking.  
"Ow!" Magnus yelled.  
"What? What happened? Are you ok?" Alec said, over-reacting.  
"My hair got caught on a branch." He said, pouting. Alec sighed, reaching up to untangle his hair, only to be tricked into a passionate kiss. There was a lot of whooping and hollering behind them. Alec pulled away, embarrassed.  
"Told you you would pay."  
They continued walking.  
"Where are we going?" Clary asked after a while.  
"Right here." Isabelle said, stopping and pointing to a rugged building. They walked in and found the place empty except for the bartender.  
"Ok, who's first?" Isabelle said, looking around.  
"Well, since YOU dragged us here, why don't you go?" Magnus said handing her a mic.  
"Ok." She said, bounding up the stairs to the stage. She took her time choosing a song. Then she broke out into "Piece Of Me" by Britney Spears.

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

"Wow, Izzy, that's…yeah…" Jace said, eyes wide.  
"Your turn, Jaceykinz." She winked at him as she handed him the mic. He stepped up on the stag when the song started.

Man, it's a hot one

Like seven inches from the midday sun

Well, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone

But you stay so cool

My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa

You're my reason for reason

The step in my groove

And if you said this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

It's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah

Gimme your heart, make it real,

Or else forget about it

I'll tell you one thing

If you would leave it'd be a crying shame

In every breath and every word

I hear your name calling me out

Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio

You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow

Turning you round and round

And if you said this life ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

It's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah

Gimme your heart, make it real

Or else forget about it

And its just like the ocean under the moon

it's the same as the emotion that I get from you

You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah

Gimme your heart, make it real

Or else forget about it

"Woohoo! Jace, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Clary said, clearly surprised.  
"Yeah, well, your turn, and the songs already picked." Jace said, handing her the mic. Clary stepped up to the stage and stared, open mouthed at the song that Jace had picked.

I'm from a land called secret estonia  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Ice cream mountains and chocolate skies  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at

Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Creepshow

I'm from a land called secret estonia  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Cinnamon houses and licorice flies  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at

Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Creepshow

P'dral maja metsa sees  
V'iksest aknast v'lja vaatab  
J'nes jookseb k'igest v'est  
L'vel seisma j'ob  
Kopp-kopp lahti tee  
Metsas kuri jahimees  
Junes tuppa tule sa  
Anna k'ppa ka

Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Welcome to the  
Creepshow

"Nice one, Clary!" Simon said, clapping. Clary glared at him and thrust the mic into his hand.  
"Songs already picked." She said, sitting down. Simon climbed onto the stage and the song started.

Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

"Now it's Magnus's turn." Simon said, grinning wildly. Magnus sashayed onto the stage, purple glittery trench coat swaying. When he reached the stage, his glittery mouth fell open in shock. He quickly closed his mouth and winked at Alec.  
"This is for you, baby." He pressed start.

1, 2, 3, 4!

Hey! Hey!  
Forever  
Hey! Hey!  
Forever

It's you and me  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you

I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
'Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like were on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I

All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside

I'm driving, you could take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh  
It's like now

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying

What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl

I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me you and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Forever-ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever oh

"Woohoo, go Magnus!" they all yelled, Alec blushing.  
"Your turn, baby." Magnus said, handing Alec the mic and pulling him into a kiss. "Song's already chosen." Alec stared open mouth at the screen then glared at Magnus.

Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
Honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to.  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
Ah honey, ah sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
(Pour your sweetness over me)  
Sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey,  
Pour a little sugar on it baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it oh yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it honey,  
Pour a little sugar on it baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah  
Pour a little sugar on it honey,  
Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you've got me wanting you.  
Oh honey, honey, sugar sugar ..  
You are my candy girl ..

"Now it's COUPLES! Jace, you're with Clary, Alec and Magnus, and me and Simon. Jace and Clary first." Isabelle said, ushering them onto the stage, after she chose a song for them. They both paled and laughed.

Clary: Super Man  
Jace: Super Man-Man  
Clary: Super Man  
Jace: Super Man-Man  
Clary: Super Man is on the air  
Jace: I'm flyin' in my super red underwear  
Clary: His sexy dress is turnin' me on  
Jace: I feel kinda hot when I'm puttin' it on  
Clary: He has got sexy X-ray eyes  
And his legs are really nice  
Oochie, Coochie in the sky  
And I'm kissing for the very first time

Cause  
Super-Super-man,  
Super-Duper-man  
Flying in to see me from Superland  
Come on Superman,  
Super-Duper-man  
Take me for a joyride  
Cause I know you can.

Clary: I can see my house from here  
Jace: Yeah, and it's party hardy over there  
Clary: Can I touch your tingeling?  
Jace: You make Superman go super swing

Clary: He has got sexy X-ray eyes  
And his legs are really nice  
Oochie, Coochie in the sky  
And I'm kissing for the very first time

Cause  
Super-Super-man,  
Super-Duper-man  
Flying in to see me from Superland  
Come on Superman,  
Super-Duper-man  
Take me for a joyride  
Cause I know you can.

Clary: Super Man  
Jace: Super Man-Man  
Clary: Super Man  
Jace: Super Man-Man

Clary: Super Man is on the air  
Jace: I'm flyin' in my super red underwear  
Clary: I can see my house from here  
Jace: Yeah, and it's party hardy over there

Clary: He's got sexy X-ray eyes  
And his legs are really nice  
Oochie, Coochie in the sky  
And I'm kissing for the very first time

Super-Super-man,  
Super-Duper-man  
Flying in to see me from Superland  
Come on Superman,  
Super-Duper-man  
Take me for a joyride**  
**Cause I know you can

"Nice choice, Isabelle." Magnus said, grinning.  
"Shut up, Glitter Boy, you're up next." Jace said while Clary snickered.  
"Oh, no." Magnus moaned when he read the song.  
"What?" Alec asked, then he paled, glaring at Clary and Jace. "I hate you for this."

Magnus: If I, I get to know your name  
Well, if I could trace your private number, baby

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some, want some

Alec: I set my sights on you  
(And no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

Both: You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round  
You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round

Magnus: I-I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in just a little bit closer

Alec: All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

Both: You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round  
You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round

Alec:I want your love  
Magnus: I want your love

Magnus: All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

Both: You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round  
You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round

Magnus: I want your love  
Alec: I want your love

Both: You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round  
You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round

You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round  
You spin me right 'round, baby  
Right 'round like a record, baby  
Right 'round, 'round, 'round

"I will ki-" Alec started to say, but was cut off by Magnus's mouth. As they walked off the stage, Magnus smacked Alec's butt and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. He handed the mics to Simon and Isabelle. "Have fun." He winked. They trotted up to the stage and Isabelle giggled.

Simon: I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
Isabelle: I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Simon: Miracles right before my eyes  
You sexy thing got me hypnotised  
Don't stop what ya' doing  
What ya' doing to me  
My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing

Isabelle: How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me

Simon: I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
Isabelle: You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Isabelle: Only yesterday I was on my own  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
You sexy thing come into my life  
Forever and a day it feels so right  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing

Simon: How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me

Isabelle: I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
Simon: You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Isabelle: Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Simon: Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Isabelle: Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Simon: Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Isabelle: Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Simon: Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Isabelle: Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Simon: Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Together: You sexy thing

"Wo-ow, that was great. I didn't know you guys could sing like that!" Jace said, clapping.  
"Well, now you know." Simon said. "Let's all go home and have a fun night of video games."

END


End file.
